The Undead Revealed
by iampotterlocked
Summary: set after 1x04. While looking for Jerome at a skate park, Liv, Major, and Ravi run into Blaine, and Liv's secret is revealed once she enters "rage mode." One shot. minor gore, but be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm hooked on iZombie, and decided to write a quick one shot of the trio that is Liv, Ravi, and Major.**

* * *

I'll go with you," she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, half of her wished she could put them back. The entire point of breaking an engagement was to not give your ex fiancé the wrong opinion, wasn't it? But her head and heart always told her two different things.

"Liv," Ravi asked her, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

Major looked incredibly confused, but thankfully he didn't do anything unexpected.

"Sure," Liv said. Ravi grabbed her arm and hauled her to his room, shutting the door and locking it.

"What are you thinking?" he whisper-yelled at her. "Either stop dragging him along, or tell him you want him! Don't play games with the poor man!"

If only it were that simple. The thing was, touching Major was what she wanted more than anything else- dreamed of, even. But a touch could kill him, literally, and she vowed to not create any zombies. Living as a dead person had some perks, such as being able to solve murders through the visions she got after eating someone's brain, but humanity was always better.

"I'm not playing games with him," she explained. "I just thought I could help him. Jerome and Major really got along, and I think helping him would be good, the moral support, you know?"

Ravi sighed. "The thing is, he thinks you still want him," he started.

"And I do," she muttered.

"But you have to commit," he said. Then he sighed. "You know what, I'll go too. I should get out some more." He stared longingly at the collection of video games on his shelf.

Liv punched him lightly and walked to the door. "Hurry up then!" she said.

Major was sitting on the couch, staring at her. "What did you guys talk about?" he demanded.

"I convinced him he should come too, you are friends, aren't you? And besides, the sun will be good for him." At that exact moment, it started to rain. "Well, then the rain's good for him," she amended. Born and raised in Seattle, the rain wasn't unexpected. Ravi, being English, also had experience with the rain, and it never bothered him. Ravi tugged on his jacket and ushered them out the door and into Major's car, not so subtly making sure that Liv rode shotgun and he was in the back.

The skate park was packed, with the kids zipping everywhere on skateboards and roller blades. Liv caught the scent of marijuana, but let it slide. Clive wasn't here, so the kids had nothing to worry about from her.

"Have you seen Jerome?" Major asked a group of teens with more metal on their face than skin.

"Nah man, we thought he wasn't hanging out here anymore," one guy said. "I haven't seen him in about a week, week and a half? And usually he's here every day."

"Why don't we break up," Ravi suggested at that moment. He took some flyers from Major and handed half the stack to Liv.

She glanced at Major and saw that that news was extremely unsettling. His jaw was set in that way, and his eyebrows were pulled together slightly. Nobody would really notice it, but she'd spent years looking at and loving his face, she knew basically all there was to know about it. She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile, and he grimaced back, then they set to work.

For about fifteen minutes or so, she talked to people, informing them that Jerome had gone missing, but got no good leads. She also taped up a lot of flyers, and was working on her last one when the tape roll ran out. She sighed, then headed back to ask Major or Ravi if they had any more tape. She saw Ravi engaged in deep conversation with two other people and decided not to bother him. Peering around she saw Major's sandy brown hair above the crowd (that was another thing about him- he was so tall and strong and….). Pushing her way toward him, her stomach dropped when she saw the head of white hair that was next to him. Blaine. The one that turned her into a zombie, that drug dealing, low-life ass that single handedly ruined her life was leading the love of said ruined life away from the crowd.

Looking back, Ravi was still deep in conversation. Opening her phone, she sent him one text, "HELP!" and saw him check his phone, find her in the crowd, and quickly end his conversation. Jogging to her, she plastered herself against the wall, peeking out to make sure that Major was still in sight.

"What is it? Any visions?" he asked.

"Blaine!" she whispered, and he peeked and saw the two men, walking away. The abandoned t rain tracks seemed to be their destination.

"My life was so boring before you," Ravi mused. She pinched his arm through is sweater, and he snapped out of it.

"Come on!" she said, and started trailing them. Going down the train tracks, and down to where an abandoned car lay rusting, she stopped. It looked like they were talking, and Blaine bent down to pick something up. A sick feeling twisted in her gut, and she started running toward them.

"Liv!" Ravi squeaked, but she didn't pay attention to him.

Blaine's words echoed in her head, "I've learned that a rock is the fastest and easiest way to the brains."

Major ducked just before the rock sailed at his head, and banged into the side of the train car where his head would've been.

Then Liv saw red. The anger, the feeling of power, the all-consuming rage bubbled to the surface. She flew at Blaine, pinning him to the ground.

"You bitch!" he screamed at her, but it sounded like it was coming from far away. She noticed his eyes were blood red as well, and she got a few good punches in before he threw her off.

"Remember Sammy!" Ravi screamed at her. The brain of the gangster had worn off a bit, but Liv still remembered the basic moves of Kung Fu, and tried to remember what she could, and started madly ducking and weaving between punches Blaine threw. There was a snarling noise in the background, but since it posed no immediate threat, she ignored it. Suddenly something was thrown at Blaine's head, creating a gash, and he fell to the ground.

Liv was on him in half a second, beating the metal pipe she found lying on the ground into his skull. After a few dozen strikes, his head was bashed in, and Liv was sure that she was covered in his blood, but she was convinced that he was dead, and had more pressing things to worry about. There were two succulent humans, with fresh brains.

"Liv!" Ravi yelled, "Snap out of it, I know you can!"

She inched forward, feeling odd, then sucked in a breath as the horrified face of Major and the relieved face of Ravi swam into view. The rage dissipated, and so did the feel of power.

"What are you?" Major breathed.

Ravi had his head in his hands, and Liv looked down to see Blaine's blood covering her shirt. "Well, it's not like I could keep this secret forever, I'm a zombie."

* * *

"No, but seriously, this makes so much sense! Like, your hair, you never just wanted a change, did you?" Major said. He was jumping around the room, ignoring the looks from Ravi and Liv. "And…your fridge! All you have is hot sauce and water! And you never tan, because-"

"Because I'm dead," Liv snapped. "I'm dead, and I'll always be dead." She wanted to cry, but realized long ago that her undead body wouldn't produce tears.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said, just realizing that he had been treating her like some sort of new science experiment.

Liv took a shuddering breath but didn't say anything.

"This is why you broke up with me, isn't it?" he said, quietly.

"I'm not going to infect you," she swore. "I won't. I'm not Blaine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said. "I thought we'd go through everything together." He sounded hurt, but she pushed down her guilt.

"Everything, meaning student loans and food poisoning. Not me needing to feed on brains to keep myself sane," she snapped.

"Don't you think that should've been my decision to make?" he asked, then reached for her hand unexpectedly, so she couldn't get out of it.

"Are you the undead one?" she asked him.

"No, but I guess now that until death do us part doesn't apply to us anymore," he said with a grin. Her breath hitched. That grin could melt hearts and drop panties, but now, that grin meant that things could be okay, today, tomorrow, and forever.


	2. Author's Note

**This is not a new chapter, but I wanted to announce that I have started a new story called Exit, Persued by a Zombie. It is an iZombie and Twilight crossover, so if you like my work on my iZombie fanfiction, please check out my new story!**

Thank you! :)


End file.
